тнε яεтυяη
by ash.KriYaansh
Summary: Kria is sent to California. After her return, she heads to Mumbai, to re-unite with her Louisans and make an apology to Rey. She has to face many obstacles in her path to convince them... A big blockage between her and Rey is almost impossible to overcome. Will she b able to get back the kind of life, she always wished for... *ratings will change as per requirements*
1. Heading Off

**[A/N - So guys I've finally gathered my thoughts after long-long tries and collected all overflowing events across my mind, regarding this OS…**

**I'm having great hopes of appreciation from u people **** ]**

She thought about it for the last time (as she hoped it is),"C'mon dear…U're doing no crime…! Why hesitate to this limit…"

She looked at her watch,'10:30pm'. It was still half an hour for train to arrive. Meanwhile she thought of calling Swayam, once more...

"Hey young lady! U at the station by now...I suppose." He spoke in his usual energetic tone.

"Yah u right...Umm, I know it's just to foolish of me to ask u this for the 1000th no. of time, but u very well know how important it is…Have I taken the RIGHT decision Sway ?" She had fear mixed with anxiousness and he could make out at once..!

"Kria…Kria…Kria…! For the heaven's sake, just clear off this dilemma of yours. It's just pissing me off!" He chuckled.

"Umm…then okay! But if anything goes wrong, u're dead!" She mocked.

"I know that already yar! And please, please, please…Hindi bol le meri maa….! Bas 1 year in California and look at the effect!" He burst out laughing.

"I know! I know! That's why humare bade kabhi bhi girls ko foreign nhi bheja krte the!" She joined in with him.

"Kria its 10:55. I think ab tume train pe focus krna chahiye!" He said with concern sprinkling out of him.

"Oh haan! Thank u Swayam…Main almost bhul hi gyi thi! K so…we'll talk afterwards…Bye!" She smiled and stood up.

"Take care & have a safe journey! Bye" He too smiled.

She hurriedly kept her phone back into her pocket as soon as she heard the announcement about her train. She rushed towards the track and stood at the edge of the platform. Within a minute she had her train in front of her. She stepped into it and searched for her seat. After spotting a clear '23' no. berth, she placed her luggage properly, and sat down. Again the same questions crossed her mind…"Is my decision right?"…"Will they believe me?"…"Will they accept me?"…"Will he accept me?"…

**[Well…that's it, as for now! It being my first time, is kept short…but the length will undoubtedly increase from next chapter onwards, provided I get reviews…! So, PLEASE TAKE PAINS OF REVIEWING IT GUYS!]**


	2. Ready For The Shock

**[A/N- Am here with the next chapter… N please, please…this is *NOT AN OS* for sure…. N now it is clearly visible I suppose..! Sorry for idiotically mentioning the letters OS…! :P**

**N haan…I have including bits of SwaRon in this one as well…Hope u like it. ]**

"Enough is enough! Will u please take the pains of telling me now?" She shot at him.

"Just 5 more minutes yar…. Bas we're about to reach" He tried to calm her down.

She had completely lost her temper by now. After all, she was actually *THE SHARON RAIPRAKASH* who just won't let anyone take control of her and play with her madness…the way he used to do. But he was certainly different. He had always considered it his birth-right doing all this! And there was no reason he shouldn't…he was actually the only one who never hesitated giving her a helping hand…whether she wanted it or not…accepted it or not… But he knew that she definitely needed someone other than Rey in her life…Someone who made her feel special-the way a friend probably can't…Someone who made her think she's always right-without letting her actually impose herself…Someone who felt she's needed-as more than a friend… And she finally understood that he is her Mr. Perfect..her *THE SWAYAM SHEKHAWAT*

Realizing how deeply she was engrossed in her thoughts, he said, "Sharon! Pahunch gye.."

She looked dazzled as if just woken up from a deep sleep,"Huh…! Sorry wo main…"

Her sentence was half cut by a loud screeching noise of a train's hooter…..She screamed at the top her voice," RAILWAY STATION SWAYAM? YE SURPRISE THA? MAIN SUBAH SE PAGALON KI TARAH DAY-DREAMING KR RHI THI ABOUT THIS DAMN SURPRISE?"

Swayam couldn't help chuckling! "Sorry Sharon…! Actually ek old acquaintance ko pick krna tha. I thought tum b use milna pasand krogi, so…"

"Ok Ok…Ab jaldi chalo, its already 10:30.. And mene suna h that such public places aren't safe at late nights!" She said stepping out of the car. He followed the same.

"Kisne kaha Sharon?", He spoke coming closer," Mere hote huye duniya ka koi b danger meri Princess ko toych b nhi kr skta" He held her waist and tucked her close…looking deep into her eyes. She was visibly gowing beetroot red..!

"Sway…It's a public place. Leave me…tumare so-called acquaintance ne dkh lia to?" She struggled to part away. He smiled and let her away.

They finally walked into the giant building named 'Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus'…Sharon was here for the first time in life! She was visibly excited as well as insecure of the overcrowded place. He held her hand as she was a small kid who would get lost in the crowd!

They headed off for platform no.1 where Kria's train had to arrive. They both had reached just in time. Train arrived within 5 minutes of their reaching.

And finally came the moment she was waiting for past 3 months. Her train made a screeching halt at CST…Mumbai! Finally!

She was damn excited. She rushed through the crowd in her train and holding her trolley bag stepped out of it emotions overflowing in her. She quickly recalled the first time she had come here…the first time she entered …the first time she met all her friends…the first time she performed in Mumbai…and the first time she fell in love…..

Lost in her thoughts, she reached the point decided to meet Swayam. There she saw him standing with a huge smile on his face and a girl standing with her. Their eyes were locked and they were unable to observe anything which was standing in their surroundings.

She reached over to them…and realized that the girl was actually her college time rival-Sharon!

**[Reviews please :)]**


	3. Quarrels!

**NOTE: Flashbacks r in **_ITALICS…:)_

She cleansed her throat,"ahem ahem..."

They broke their quite too long staring session and turned to her…

"What the hell! Kria…" Sharon splattered "How dare u…"

Before she could continue, Swayam pulled her back,"Sharon hum aaram se baat krenge…there r many facts jin k bare mein tum abi kuch nhi janti. U get that?"

Sharon was completely dumbstruck by his such rude attitude…How could he ever talk to her this way…? How could he ever deal her in a way that was completely unbearable for her…? How can he knowingly hurt her…?

"It's okay Sway…! We know wo abi kuch nhi janti hai. And don't worry about me…main to sabse ese hi reactions expect kr rhi hun! M mentally prepared for all this…" Kria spoke turning around, wiping tears off her face silently…

"Waahh...!" Sharon screamed "Kitna beautiful hai ye bhai-behen ka pyar…! Thik hai mana k shayad main kuch nhi janti, but janna chahti zarur hun…WHY R U HERE GHAI…?"

Kria froze…She was out of words…What should she tell her? That she was here to re-unite..? That she was here to get forgiven? That she was here to achieve acceptance that she deserves? Her heart sank…

"Swayam main kisi hotel mein reh lungi…I know this place a bit…Tum log jao…I'll manage…" She murmered.

"What the hell is that Kria? What do u mean by u'll manage? U simply can't! Tum humare sath chal rhi ho…that's it and that's final…Samjhi?" Swayam got fully enraged…

"Excuse me…I am expecting an answer from u Ms. Kria…" She too getting filled with anger every passing minute…She turned towards him, "And Sway, ye humare sath nhi ja rhi h! Agar tume zyada hi daya aa rhi h iss par, to u take her…Me khud chali jaungi!"

"R u out of ur mind Sharon!" He yelled at the top his voice" Itni raat ko itne dangerous raste se tum dono mein se koi b akele nhi ja rha h…U both clear?"

"No ways!" Sharon turned back and headed towards the exit gate of the railway station…

"Please Swayam trust me, I'll manage" Kria spoke softly…tears still filled in her eyes…

"Oh please shut up Kria!" He gave her a scolding.

He dashed towards Sharon, who was already standing against his car. Kria followed him, fearing his 'enraged-avatar' that she wished never wanted to see...

"Get in Kria" He ordered…Kria was naturally hesitant! How could she ever forget how greatly annoyed Sharon becomes, whenever anyone goes against her. What she didn't know was, Swayam was not 'anyone' for her…He was someone very special, whom she had given the right to go completely against her and do whatever he found better for them…

"Sharon, aap jao…Its okay Sway, I'll manage!" She spoke feebly.

"For God's sake, muje tumare ehsano ki koi zarurat nhi h Kria Ghai…I can manage better!" Sharon uttered fiercely.

"Please stop shouting both of u idiots! Sharon, get in at once…That's an order!" He screamed.

Sharon gulped, and fearing his anger herself too, quietly sat down in his INNOVA.

Kria was damn shocked at the sight! She couldn't believe that she just saw Sharon Raiprakash-The Diva follow Swayam Shekhawat-The Weakling's order as if she was bound to! Well, she did not know that she was actually bound to it…because he actually owned her now…

"Kria, occupy the back-seat…fast!" He turned to Kria…She woke up from her thoughts and hesitantly sat in the car.

Swayam tugged her luggage in the carrier at the top of his car, as other storage places were already filled with household articles he had bought for Taani.

When Taani got the news of Kria's arrival, she made a quick decision of leaving as she didn't want to face her…

_Taani and Kria were good friends when Kria was in the college. She had even once paid a visit at her house in Jodhpur. Taani was in school at that time._

_Kria once mentioned to Taani about her soft feelings for Rey. Taani went into a state of deep shock at this news! She had a three-year deep crush on Rey, from the day she saw him…! Not actually saw 'him', but his pic in Swayam's laptop. She couldn't believe that her best-friend was in a typical relationship with her crush…_

_Being unfortunate, she couldn't mention it before…And now, when Kria had done it, it would have been a great cheating on her side to tell her about it. So, she better kept shut._

_But when she came to know that Kria has gone, with a promise of not returning ever, her buried love for Rey sprang up! And after reaching , she couldn't help but confess it to him…_

And now, when Kria was returning, she could do nothing but hide from her. So she decided to leave her now 'ex-boyfriend'-Rey as well as and simply shift from Swayam's house to a place about which at least Rey doesn't know…Swayam understood her trouble and at once agreed. He bought a house on rent for her and from past 1 week-the day when Kria had called her for the 1st time-he was constantly arranging the place to make it as comfortable for her, as he could…He is such a darling Bro, after all!

Swayam finally occupied the driving-seat and started off…!

**[A/N- Guyzz the previous chapter had some wierd typing errors…with sp mistakes as well sentence formation…But this one has been revised thrice by me and I hope u don't find any in this…:P**

**The story, as u can see is taking its shape now…And in coming 2 to 3 chapters Rey WILL b introduced…**

**Well, do tell me if u like the 'Taani-part'…:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE…..:) :) ]**


	4. Will She Ever Listen!

**[A/N- Guyzz sorry for not updating ystrday...Actually I wz suffering from terrible fever n couldn't gather the enery to write...:(**

**SORRY...:(**

**Well, I've written this with great efforts, in 5 hours...So, plz show some pity on my tiny soul n REVIEW...! I've got total 70 views n only 1 review...! It is heart breakening but I wont stop writing...:/**

**Go Ahead n have funn..!]**

"Swayam…" Kria spoke confused" Itna saara saman kyu le k ghum rhe ho?"

Sharon screamed, "For God's sake Kria let him focus on his driving…!"

"Sharon me use aapse better janti hun…! He's very gud at driving and vese b, use meri bak-bak jhelne ki aadat h" Kria giggled.

Swayam giggled with her,"Haan wo to hai Kria…But Shar is right…Ye kaafi busy road hai…Hum ghar chal kr baat krenge."

He turned back and smiled at her. Surprisingly, Kria didn't smile back…Instead frowned at him, "Did I hear 'Shar'..?"

"Ahh…No no Kria…usne Sharon hi bola tha…!" Sharon quickly covered up.

"Hume ghar chal kr bohot sari baten krni hain Sway, I guess…"

She narrowed her magnificient black eyes and looked into his brown ones, with anger. She could notice terror engulfing them...

He gulped.

"Swayam, will u kindly concentrate on ur driving…!" Sharon yelled at him.

"Ohh God…! Abi tak washing machine nhi ayi and meri aadhi closet gandi ho gyi hai!" Taani stomped her foot and sat on a sofa seat.

Her house was in greatly unarranged condition! Sofa seats were still in their packing of transparent sheets…Boards n ply pieces of bed were kept in a carton…Mattress was spread on floor on which she was sleeping for past one week…And ofcourse-HER CLOTHES…! Not even one outfit was left which she could wear formally…All put in a heap at a corner of her so-called '2-BHK RENTED flat' !

On top of it, Swayam was lost from past 1 hour…! An hour ago he called her informing that he has collected her cupboard from his house and has purchased the washing machine she wanted…and he's got some important work to do, so he'll be able to cum after 15 minutes…

Although market was at a walking distance from her new residence, but she wasn't allowed to do any purchasing herself…! General thiongs were being arranged by Swayam and for her personal n feminine requirements, she were to contact Sharon…! The great sister-love prevailing in Swayam many-a-times made him do foolish things and make stupid laws as if Taani was a small girl of 5…! And she always got badly infuriated at them...!

The car took a shrieking halt and Kria woke up with a jolt…!  
"It's okay Kria…Ghar aa gya hai. Ab to rest hi krna hai vese b…:P " Swayam chuckled and got a scornful look from Sharon.

"Muje ghar kon drop krega?" She bluttered.

"Are I was talking about her Shar…" He paused n added, "-on…U know!" He faked a smile at her hoping that Kria hadn't heard it this time.

She hadn't.

She had slept for 15 good minutes and her head was heavy. Way too heavy to think or react. She stepped out from the car. Swayam quickly unlocked the gate of his house and handed over the keys to Kria.

"Take care! I'll b back within half an hour" He tapped her head with a smile on his face.

She too smiled but still found it difficult to make out what he had said…Well, she didn't need to! She bolted the door from inside and went to the room she knew was not used by anyone. She was astonished to see how good condition it was in. She was shocked to such an extent, that she almost came back to her senses.

"Swayam ne ghar ko itna saaf rkhna kab se shuru kr dia!" She giggled and bounced on the bed. In no time she was absorbed in deep sleep…

Here Swayam and Sharon were in the car, heading off to Taani's place…

"Swayam I still can't believe k tum Kria se itne frank the…! I mean, how can u forget what she did before leaving..?"

"Shar I haven't forgotten anything! Its just that…"

She cut his sentence, "U r overlooking everything them…!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He shouted,"Tum nhi janti ho usne ye sab kin circumstances mein fans k kia….! Isliye better keep shut Sharon…The day u come to know, u'll regret every word of urs…Just wait n watch!"

Sharon froze! She hated to see this furious side of him, but indeed she was the one who was making him get this mad…AGAIN N AGAIN…!

"M sorry…" She murmured, afraid of his ruined mood n red eyes.

He couldn't help feeling guilty, "Actually, I am sorry Shar… Pata nhi muje kabi kabi kya ho jata h!"

"Its okay love!" She smiled looking deep into his eyes…

They stopped in front of the apartments.

"I love u Sharon", he caressed her cheek…innocently smiling at her blushing face…

She parted and stepped out of the car…He followed…

"But…I lov 5…..infinity…!" She clinged onto him and they hugged each other…feeling the warmth their bodies emitted…

They quickly parted, realizing that they r at the doorsteps of Taani :P

Within 10 minutes all the things were properly placed in her flat n the new goods transported there safely ! Swayam hugged her goodnight and came back to his place via Sharon's bungalow, dropping her there…

He was back home finally, after this greatly exhausting n tiring day…!

**[Js love u all for tolerating this extremely slow one..:P :P btw, plz REVIEW ]**


	5. Sway's Insecurities !

He rang the door bell-No Answer…

He knocked the door-No Answer…

He made a phone call to Kria-Switched Off…!

"Hey bhagwan…! Raat k 11:45 pr mere ghar ka gate locked hai n main bahar hun…WTF!" He screamed.

"*Well That's Fantastic* Swayam" Someone chuckled from behind. Swayam turned…

"Rey! Itni raat ko tu yhan kya kr rha hai…?" Swayam spoke shocked.

"Actually tera phone nhi lag rha tha, Taani disconnect kr rhi thi n Sharon pick nhi kr rhi thi…So I got a bit worried…! That's it." He smiled.

"Oh! Pata nhi kyu nhi lag rha tha…Abi abi I made a phone call to K…" He quickly covered up the mess he was about to make by mentioning Kria's name in front of him "Karan sir ko!"

"What! Karan sir ko? Dude tum senses mein to ho na?" He giggled a bit "Ghar k gate nhi khula, to u called up Karan sir!"

"Haan dude I know its odd, but actually galti se mil gya. Sharon ki jagah!" He tried to cover up even more.

"Sharon! Dude I bet aaj tune pee rkhi hai..! I mean teri contact list mein Karan sir n Sharon k beech mein koi nhi h! Are yaar even mera no. b isi beech lie krta hai!" He giggled again.

"Are yar ab muje nhi pata!" He shrugged his shoulders "Mera ghar locked hai- I don't know where the hell keys r-n aaj main tere ghar sleepover kr rha hun-that's only what I know at the moment!"

Her tried to make the best puppy face he could.

Rey smiled,"Ofcourse Sway! Chal aaja baith ja car mein!"

Swayam sighed! At least Rey didn't show any suspicions about the locked house. If he would have, what answer would Swayam collect...! He froze at the thought that what he would tell him, if Rey inquired about Taani…

"Kahan kho gya?" Rey called out to him

Swayam came out of his thoughts and rushed towards his car…"Dude soch rha tha k kitna achha hua jo tu yhan aa gya…varna itni raat ko me kya krta!"

"Hmmm…But u know this is the power of friendship! Vese, tera ghar yun achanak kese lock ho gya? Wo so gyi thi kya?"

Swayam was thunder-struck! How the hell he came to know that she was at his house…! Just the other moment, he froze even more, Goddamit, Rey was talking about Taani!

~God ab kya kru…kya btau ise…bol du k wo ghar pr nhi h? Fir ye puchega k ghar kisne lock kia…Andar kon h…Keys kahan gyi…Duplicate keys…SHIT SHIT SHIT! Iss k paas ghar ki duplicate keys b hain! I gotta divert his mind, varna aaj hi ye face-to-face ho jayega Kria se n I'll b sandwiched between the two!~

"No Ways!" Unknowingly, Swayam yelled…At the thought of getting sandwiched between them!

Rey applied breaks n car came to a shrieking stop "What dude?" He asked, shocked by the screech of his buddy.

"Huh?" Swayam came out of his thoughts.

"Kahan khoya hua hai Sway? Koi trouble hai to bta, dono mil k sort-out krenge! Tabse dekh rha hun, tu bohot odd behave kr rha hai!" Rey showed concern…

"Kuch nhi bro! Hota to sabse pehle tuje hi btata" He smiled at his concern.

"Whatever! Look Sway, aaj hum sleepover kr rhe hain, ye baat leak nhi honi chahiye…" He became serious.

"Haan? Matlab? I don't get what ur sayin dude!" Swayam got utterly confused by this sudden awkward request from him.

"Are, I mean agar Vicky, Nil, Bharat n Amar mein se kisi ko b pta chal gya, then they surely gonna run after our lives for not inviting them! Fir wo ye b nhi sunenge that this wasn't planned n out of co-incidence u came to my place!" Rey giggled.

"Ohh yeaa! U r damn right Rey!' Swayam too giggled with him, revealed internally that atleast now his mood is changed n he's no more being interrogative!

As they were still laughing, Swayam's phone rang up…It was Taani. Hell! It was TAANI! Now what to do…Again Rey would start enquiring him about his house, n agin Swayam will try to divert him! Nonsense!

He picked up the call, coz he knew Rey has already seen whos it was…

S-Hey Taani! Whats Up!

T-Nothing's up bhai, everything's down…Down to Hell!

S-Wh…What? Kya hua?

Rey also started focusing on their conversation.

T-Bhai Kria called me!

S-Kya! R u in ur senses? Why the hell would she?

They reached Singhania Mansion, n Rey stopped his car…Focusing on Swayam even more…

T-I don't know bhai…Mene pick nhi kia. Infact turant aapko call kr dia.

S-U mean, abi aya tha?

He tried to hide the exact matter from Rey, by mentioning tid-bits to her.

T-Haan bhai, bilkul abi…

S-Then Switch it off!

T-What? Mera cell?

S-Yeaa…

T-Aap Rey k paas ho kya? Ese kyu baat kr rhe ho?

S-Exactly, that's what I wanted u to get!

T-Ok bhai got it! Sorry…Kal baat krenge. Bye…

S-Corect! Ok Taani, take care!

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he saw Rey's confused faced n questioning eyes. He gulped.

"Anything serious?" To his surprise, Rey spoke with least interest.

"Are nhi nhi! Nothing of significance, don't worry!" His happiness knew no bounds!

"Great then! Aaja chalte hain.." He smiled at him.

Both entered the huge bungalow with a name plate of green marble…Engraved on which in golden was-

SINGHANIA MANSION

Singhania

Singhania

Singhania

"Dude! Name plate pr tera naam kab aaya?" Swayam asked grinning.

"Dad...U know him better Sway!" He made a disgust face.

At this Swayam chuckled n bounced on his back…Laughing, both entered the house.

**[A/N-I hope u guyz dont loose interest in it coz u can see very weel, how slow em I going...Em just detailing it out, without actually increasing the lenght...So it has typiacally become slow!**

**Please review guyzzz...U dont even need to have an account for it...Just type ur name n ur coment, below in the boxes, n post it! I'll be waiting this time...**

**Love U All...N Thanx For Reading :) !]**


	6. Rey's Dilemma!

"So…Aaj dinner mein kya khaya Rey?" Swayam muttered, hopping on the couch.

"Tera sar!" He responded, a bit irritated.

"Are esa kyu keh rha h? Dude! Tune aaj dinner nhi kia?" He sprang up n turned around to face the washbasin, where Rey was splashing water on his face…again-n-again…

"Mann nhi tha Sway…U don't bother.." He spoke in unusual serious tone.

Swayam froze at his dialog as well as his tone.

"Something wrong buddy?" He stood up, worried.

"Nah! Wahi daily issues…Nothing of concern…" He responded from behind the towel, which he was patting his face by.

"C'mon Rey…Tu muje nhi btayega!" He reached over to him n patted his shoulder.

"Sway actually baat ye hai k today, Taani called me." He said.

"What! But why?" He responded, shocked.

"Yehi to main baat hai, Sway. She asked me k what do I feel about..umm..u know…" He muttered…

Ofcourse Swayam knew! But he wanted to hear it from Rey. So he said, "No dude! I don't get it…"

Rey glared at him…completely understanding what was playing in his mind…

"Look, putting it simply n clearly-She asked me whether I still have feelings for Kria...or..or not.." His voice almost completely faded by delivering the last two words…

Swayam stood in shock…Not knowing how to respond n what to say…

Finally he managed to utter, "Firr…?"

Rey came out of his blank thoughts.

"Fir kya Sway?" He murmered.

"Rey tune use fir kya answer dia?" He asked hesitantly.

"I said…I mean..asked, k wo esa senseless question kyu puch rhi hai…" His voice faded again.

"Then? Kya kaha usne?" Swayam asked, now turning a bit rude..Although trying hard to suppress the rage that was about to take over him…B'coz of such stupid act by his own sister!

"I said its none of urs business…N disconnected the call…Sway kya maine thik kia?" He asked innocently n hopefully.

"Haan mere bhai…Bilkul thik kia! Kria was ur past. N that too tab, jab tu Taani ko jaanta b nhi tha." His response was energetic, showing how satisfied he was.

"But Sway, Taani b to ab past he hai na…" He said childishly n advanced towards a window, whose panes were about to break n fall of b'coz of the excessive flattering due to wind. He got hold of them n was about to shut when Swayam yelled-

"Stop!" He reached over to him n made him face him by holding his shoulders. "Rehne de Rey…Iss negative life mein thodi to positivity ayegi!" He smiled at him.

"Hmmm" Rey spoke absent mindedly. "Sway…pehle Kria, n ab Taani b…Kya main itna bura hun?"

Swayam was taken aback. He was Rey's true n very caring friend. He had never let Rey wince or even get depressed…A least in his presence. So, how could he bear this depressed-phase of him…?

"Nhi bhai…Tujhse kisne kaha tu bura hai?" He miled at him…N went down the memory lane as he thought more about his relation with Taani…

_"Main Taani? U talking about me?" He asked, completely shocked._

_"Haan aap…I ajm talking about u only Rey! Sorry sorry, Singhania-The handsome Hunk of !" She yelled at him…_

_"R u in ur senses? Main nesa kyu krunga?" He yelled back…_

_"Kyuki aap college k AGS ho…N site pew o column sirf or sirf AGS hi manage kar skta hai! Samje aap!" She was shouting at the top of her voice._

_In no time, a whole bunch of students gathered around them. Swayam n Sharon took the lead._

_"Kya ho rha hai ye sab? Ye college hai, koi nukkad-natak point nhi!" Sharon sreamed at them…_

_"Exactly! Guys, please head off to ur respective lectures." Swayam added, as usual, humbly._

_Soon the corridor was empty again, leaving Taani, Rey, Swayam n Sharon-alone…_

_"Kya hua hai Taani? Iss tarah kyu lad rahi ho isse?" Swayam took a step towards her._

_"Aap ise apna best buddy kehte ho na bhai? To apne so-called best buddy se hi puchho k kya hua hai…!" She yelled n ended up sobbing._

_Sharon reached over n held her. She looked at Rey who was standing mum, looking at some invisible spot…_

_"Kya problem hai Rey? What the hell has happened?" She asked him._

_All he could utter was, "I swear maine kush nhi kia Sharon…kuch b nhi…." N his knees collapsed, making him kneel down on the floor…He covered his face with both his hands._

_Swayam sat beside him n placed his hand on his shoulder, "Kya baat hai bhai? Ye tuje kyu accuse kar rhi hai?" He asked softly…_

_"Sway, wo jo humare college ki site par poll corner hai na, some swine wrote as admin there that 'SHARON IS WAY TOO BETTER THAN TAANI' n also 'TAANI DOES NOT DESRVE TO BE A PART OF ' n even 'REY SHOULD BETTER BREAK-UP WITH HER'…She's damn right ke uss column mein admin post sirf GS n AGS kar sakte hain, but u tell me Sway, tume lagta hai k main esi cheap harkat karunga?" He broke…N tears wetted his face completely._

_Swayam side-hugged him. He knew who had done this, but just couldn't tell him the fact._

_~AT SWAYAM'S PLACE~_

_"Bhai, kya aapko lagta hai ye Rey ne nhi kisi or ne kia hai?" She was still in sobs._

_"Actually Taani….Muje pata hai k ye usi ne kia hai…" He spoke low…_

_"Kya! Aapko kse pata bhai?" She stood up in shock._

_"Wo actually…Taani maine puchha tha use…He told me that usne hyper ho k ye sab likh dala…But…But now he regrets it!" He said…_

_"I knew it bhai! Main hamesha se janti thi bhai…Main pagal thi jo maine Kria ki jagah lene k bare mein socha! Main duniya ki sabse badi stupid hun! Sabse badi!_

"Kahan kho gya Sway?" He faked a smile.

"Huh?" He came back to reality. "Umm…sorry wo main…" He was cut…  
"Sharon? I know…" He chuckled!

A sudden smile lit his face on hearing her name. He nodded in agreement n started gazing outside, across the window along with him…

**[A/N-How was it?**

**Happy to see u guyz showing interest :) :)**

**REVIEWS!]**


	7. Swayam Goes Missing!

**[A/N-Firstly...Guyzz now I'll be updating this weekly with slightly longer updates...!**

**Now,  
kinjal di- thanku soo much dii! :)  
aromarubharu- thanku dear! n ur wait wil get ovr about two chappys later ;)  
aisha- thanx sweetheart n evn I keep on thinking k kaash ye sach mein hota :(**

**N haan...Dear Readers, My IF id is- Ash_KriYaansh  
M new there, so plzz add me :P**

**This chappy was kinda boring for me to write, hope it isn't the same for uu..! Remember, flashbacks r in** _ITALICS_**..!**  
**Thanku n Love U All! ]**

He woke up, startled…Looked around n found Swayam was nowhere to be seen. Coming to his senses, he noticed some rhythmic sound-he was pretty known to which. He sat up on the couch, he slept on the previous night, n found his cell phone twirling on the side-table. He reached over to it n tried to read caller's name…

It was Sharon.

"Gummoning babes!" He murmured into the phone, sleepily falling back on the couch.  
"Where the hell r u, Rey?" She yelled, that made him almost fall!  
"Gh…Ghar pr hu Sharon! Kyu? Some problem?" He sat up again, now a bit tensed.  
"Swayam kal raat tumare paas tha?" She ylled again.  
"Haan haan tha! Kyu? What's the matter Sharon….For God's sake questioning band kro n answer me…please!" He spoke a bit too worried.

"Haan Rey…Problem hai. Swayam ka cell switch-off aa rha hai n he's uske ghar pe koi nhi hai!" She finally calmed down, n sounded insecure.  
"What? Kahan gya wo?" he screamed!  
"What the hell Rey! Muje kese pta hoga k kahan gya wo? He was with u last night…Tum btao kaha hai Mera Swayam?" She shot at him!  
"Tumara?" He chuckled "Look Sharon, mera b best friend hai wo, so m also damn worried..!"  
"Whatever! I want u to find him in maximum 30 minutes…Or u r dead!" She scremed into the phone!  
"Okay but…" He began but she disconnected the call…

"Oh God! Iss ladki ka kya krun...! Agar Sway ko nhi dhoonda to main to jaan se gya!" He spoke to himself n rushed to his room to get ready…

* * *

"Wow Swayam! Ye abi tak khali hai!" She hopped around the whole place like kids.

"Haan…Shayad tumara hi wait kr rha tha" He smiled at her innocence.  
She smild back "Thank u so much for bringing me here Sway!"  
She came running n embraced him tightly.  
"What r friends for Kria?" He wrapped his arms round her, smiling.  
"Love u for this Swayam!" She detached herself from him, n a serious look covered her face. "Pata hai, California mein b mera flat more-or-less esa hi tha. N I just can't express k how badly I missed it that time…"

_Swayam's phone rang at 5 in the morning. He was in Rey's living room, along with him…Sleeping on a triple-seat sofa. His phone was on vibrate alert, so luckily it didn't disturb Rey. He took it out from his pocket._

_It was Kria._

_"Hmmm…?" He mumbled, sleepily.  
"Good Morning Swayam! N kal raat ke liye sorry…" She chirped._

_On hearing her chirpy-sweet voice, he remembered in a flash, the incidents of the previous night. With a jolt he realized what great trouble was he inviting for himself by his current act-Talking to Kria on his cellphone…sleepily…in Rey's house…when he was sleeping on just the opposite couch!_

_He quickly gathered his conscious as well as his belongings, n dashed out…_

_"Yeaa deariee….Good morning! N haan, its completely alright!" He finally responded, on realizing that she was continuously screaming into the phone!  
"Thank God Swayam, tum gussa nhi ho!" She chuckled n then suddenly grew serious "Swayam, jaldi ghar aao….U know na, we got to talk…"  
Her last words made him shiver with fear! What the hell did she want to talk about? What if she got some clue about Taani? She had rang her up, after all!_

_He hurriedly reached home n found Kria in the kitchen, preparing breakfast…_

_"Breakfast ready hai Sway! Jaldi aao…" She smiled at him.  
"Ek minute mein aaya Kria" He smiled back._

_He rushed off to his room. Got freshened up n came within 5 minutes._

_"So! Kya hai breakfast mein?" He asked as he took his seat on the dining table.  
"Toast n omelet Swayam!" She murmered n sat beside him.  
"Ummm…Sway…Ek baat puchhu?" She asked, getting serious.  
He gulped, but covered up by taking mouthful of toast n omelet. "Haan Kria…Puchho na?"  
"Taani lab gyi?" She spoke with utter seriousness in her tone, making him dumbfounded as well as more scared!  
"Taani….Nhi…I mean kyu…I mean kya hua Kria…?" He muttered, badly confused.  
"Wo actually main kal raat ko pani peene ke liye kitchen mein gyi to I found this…" She showed him a photograph of their college dance team, after they won the NDC. All stood together but Taani n Rey were standing separately with eyes locked. They weren't even looking in the camera!_

_He got a fright! What if Kria exclusively noticed their locked eyes? What if she straight way asked what do Rey n Taani have between them? What if she asked why Taani left so awkwardly, in mid-session? What if she started hating Taani? What if she started hating Rey?_

_But NO….She wont ask any of these questions because she was-THE KRIA GHAI…Who neither answers nor questions…In fact give other person complete opportunity to tell the truth…!_

_He smiled. "Yes Kria…Taani was here. She left just a month back, due to some personal issues u know."  
"Ohh…Koi baat Swayam ye sab to chalta rhta hai family mein. But I would have loved to meet her!" She smiled back!  
"Hey Kria! I have an idea…Esa krte hain, aaj tumare flat mein chal k dekhte hain, if its vacant or not…What say?" He spoke in his energizing tone!  
"Kya? Hum wahan ja sakte hain Swayam? Please chalo na…Muje jana hai wahan…Please Swayam…Please…!" She sprang up n started behaving like a 5-year old!  
"Okay…Okay…Chalo!" He smiled at her best friend's innocence!_

_They went off to Kria's old house…N that's where they currently were!_


	8. Swayam Reappears!

**[A/n- Woohoo!  
So my lovely people, surprised? :D  
Guys this is the final update in this FF. Then it will be paused for a really long duration. Maybe 6 months, or so.  
So please content me by giving beautiful reviews to it :P  
Love u all always !]**

"What! Aaya hi nhi matlab? Kyu nhi aya?" He yelled.  
"Main baki kuchh nhi janta baba. Bas itna pakke taur pe keh sakta hun k aaj wo nhi aye." Shyamlal replied.  
"Ji thik hai. Thank u" He said n walked away quickly.

"Rey!" A voice entered his ears. He froze!  
"Shit! Ab ise kya bolun!" He mumbled.  
"Main tumse baat kr rhi hun Rey!" She held his wrist n shook hit slightly.  
"Haan…I know Sharon, main sun rha hun!"  
"Kuch pta chala?" She asked.  
"Not yet…" He murmered.  
"Ohh God Swayam! Kahan ho tum!" She couldn't hold her emotions anymore. Her knees bent n she knelt down, crying vehemently!  
"Sharon! Sambhalo apne aap ko!" Rey held her by shoulders n helped her stand.  
"Wo thik to hoga na Rey?" She asked innocently.  
"Ofcourse Sharon! Tumara love jo hai uske sath…" He smiled between tears n then hugged her tightly. He sensed his tee wetting. She was still weeping.

* * *

"Lekin Swayam hum chhupe kyu..." She was cut as he put his hand on his mouth.  
"Shhhh…! Kisi ne hume dhoond lia to we're gone!" He said in low but firm tone.  
"Okay!" She whispered…

They went hurriedly to the Fire-Exit.

"Ab shuru kariye apne enquiries madam!" Swayam chuckled!  
"Main bas ye puchh rahi hu k hum chhup kyu rahe hain?" she asked, restlessly.  
"Kya matlab?" He spoke in shock. "Kya tum ye chahti ho Kria, k Rey accidently tumare saamne aa jaye n bina kuchh sune hi…"  
"Sway!" She yelled! "Positive nhi bol sakte to atleast negative to mat bolo!"  
"Ohh…Sorry!" He realized the fact that he was joking about a really very sensitive topic.

His phone rang. It was Taani.

"Kon Hai?" Kria asked.  
"Huh?" He asked dazed. He had already started searching for excuses he would give her for not picking her call, but here, Kria noticed it! DAMN!  
"Kiska call hai?" She repeated, still smiling.  
"Wo…Wo koi nhi…Meri…" He was about to give some excuse, but she snatched his cell!  
"Wow! Taani!" She exclaimed n picked up the call!

K-Hello…  
T-Bhai wo…Kon?  
K-Guess kar!  
T-Sorry, but mene pehchana nhi…  
K-You cheat! I knew it!

Swayam froze hearing this! Why the hell was she calling her a 'cheat'? Had Taani spoken something?

T-Seriously sorry…. But mene nhi pehchana…!  
K-Ja maaf kia! Its Kria sweety!

It was Taani's turn to freeze…Words refused to come out from her throat!

K-Taani…U there?

Swayam understood the delicacy of situation n snatched the phone from her…

"Are yahan network bohot bura aata h Kria. It's ok, baad me baat kr lena isse…" He said, smiling feebly, as he disconnected the call.  
"Okay!" She smiled back.

* * *

"Par main kyun Rey?" She got up.  
"Because main usse baat nhi kr sakta!" He followed.  
"But don't u think k agar use koi info nhi hui, to wo bhi tensed ho jayegi?" She said.  
"Hmmm….But we have no other option Sharon!" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Okay! Let's go…" She finally agreed.

Both left the basket ball court after conversing for about an hour there, n rushed off to Taani's place…

They knocked the door, but no one answered… Rang the bell, again no one answered… Then suddenly Sharon remembered something…

"Anya!" She yelled "Damn me! How could I forget….Rey, aaj Anya ki engagement hai…"  
"Wait… Wait… Wait! Ye Anya kon hai? N uski engagement se humein kya matlab?" He asked confused.  
"Anya ek ladki hai, obviously! N Taani wahin hogi, function mein… Main use call karti hun…" She said as she started dialing her no…

T-Bhabi…. Kya hua?  
S-Taani wo… Actually…  
T-Kya bhabi? Koi problem hai kya?  
S-Haan Taani… Tum kahan ho?

"What the hell Sharon! Point par aao!" Rey screamed…

T-Bhabi main Anya ki engagement function mein hun… Aap kaho kya baat hai?  
S-Wo… Taani… Actually…

"Ohh please Sharon…!" He screamed again n snatched the phone…

R-Taani, Swayam is missing… Kya tume koi idea hai k wo kahan hai…?  
T-Aap…

She went numb on hearing Rey's voice-AGAIN… Just then Rey's phone rang n he handed Sharon's phone back to her…

It was SWAYAM!

"What the Fuck!" He yelled…!

Here Sharon disconnected the call without even speaking anything to Taani!

"Pick kro Rey!" She blurted.

R-Kahan hai tui?  
S-Don't know where to begin from dude! But mil ke sab kuchh bataunga!  
R-Kab mil raha hai?  
S-Abhi! At Sharon's place!  
R-Ok Done!

He disconnected the call.

"Ghar chalo! Swayam mil gaya!" He said.  
"Thank God he's safe!" Sharon sighed.

Both sat n drove off…..!

* * *

"Par bhai, main jhoot kyu bolun?" She asked confused.  
"Kyuki main keh raha hun!" He replied sternly!  
"Thik hai bhai, par this is wrong!" She pouted.

~Door Bell Rang~

"Main dekhti hun…" She was cut by him, "Tum bimar ho stupid! Let me see!" He screamed.  
"Ohh sorry!" She replied quickly, n ran off to her room.

He opened the door.

"What the hell Sway! Kitni der se bell ring kar raha hun! Kahan the?" Tarun yelled!  
"I'm sorry yar! Taani ke pas tha!" Swayam replied softly.  
"Ohh! Achha how is she?" He asked worriedly.  
"Better, but still kafi weakness hai abhi!" He said closing the door behind.  
"Okay! Chal ab we should leave!" Tarun said turning around, to leave.

They dashed down the stairs n rushed towards Tarun's glistening Red Chevrolet BEAT.

Both sat n drove off!

**[A/N #2- Am back! :P  
****Actually, forgot to clarify that 'Tarun' is Swayam's friend who is going to Sharon's place with him.  
N also, Swayam has convinced Taani to pretend that she's ill.(I think this was quite clear :P)  
Now a final Bye-Bye! :D  
I'll be there with the updates of BE(Buried Emotions), so I wont say that I'll miss u guys :D  
See Yaa!]**


End file.
